


Hablando al revés

by Minany



Series: Esto no es vida [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Use, Fellcest - Freeform, M/M, Marijuana, Purring skeletons, Underfell Sans (Undertale), cross-universe bullshit shenanigans, kustard - Freeform, sex as coping strategy, sex under the influence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minany/pseuds/Minany
Summary: a Red le encanta ser una mala influencia
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Esto no es vida [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344448
Kudos: 5





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [talking backwards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215248) by [nilchance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilchance/pseuds/nilchance). 



-Tengo algo para ti,- dice Red tan pronto como termina su atajo. Su sonrisa está llena de perversidad.

Sans le da una mirada no impresionada. -¿Es tu pene?-

-Heh. Si quieres, pero eso no es lo único.- Por alguna oscura razón, Red los dejó en la sala en lugar de su cuarto. Red se deja caer en el sofá, apoyado contra su brazo, y palmea el espacio a su lado. -ven ‘quí.-

-Esto no es sospechoso en absoluto,- dice Sans, incluso así, va y se sienta al lado de Red. -¿Es esta la parte en la que me despierto en una bañera llena de hielo y me falta el riñón? Porque odio decirte que el esquema de 'enriquecerse rápido' está algo deshuesado en el punto de que yo no tengo órganos.-

-Carajo, y yo ya gasté el dinero en juegos de azar y mostaza.- Red saca una bolsita del bolsillo de su sudadera y la balancea. -Y en hierba.-

Sans parpadea. -Estás bromeando.-

-Nope,- dice Red.

-¿Es esta una situación de 'lo que Edge no sabe que no lo matará'?- Sans pregunta. -Porque lo que él no sabe pero finalmente descubre que te matará a ti y probablemente a mí.-

-Mírate, hablando de honestidad- dice Red. -Eso es precioso. Pero no te preocupes. Él lo sabe.-

-Él sabe que tienes drogas y las estás usando cuando no está aquí.- dice Sans. El balanceo de la bolsa en la mano de Red es ligeramente hipnótico. Es posible que esta falta de sueño se esté yendo de las manos. -Y él está totalmente de acuerdo con eso. Parece legítimo.-

-Es sólo hierba,- dice Red. -No es que no pueda matar a alguien estando drogado.-

-Muy bien,- dice Sans categóricamente. -Me alegra tanto oírlo.-

-Sólo en defensa personal,- dice Red, algo tenso. Luego se encoge de hombros. -La hierba, el sexo y el alcohol son prácticamente las únicas cosas que me impiden voltearme con todo y mis problemas de mierda de vuelta a mi hogar. No tenemos tabúes exactamente.-

Hogar. Sans no hace una mueca al oír eso. -¿Así que estoy aquí para cuidarte? Suena divertido.-

-Estás aquí para ayudarme a fumarlo,- dice Red. -Llámalo una donación caritativa a la causa de ‘Sacar el palo de tu trasero’.-

-Deberías poner eso en tu declaración de impuestos,- dice Sans. -Extrañamente, no necesito estar drogado para cogerte.-

-Eso ni siquiera tiene que estar en la mesa,- dice Red. -Aunque no estaría exactamente enojado por eso. Estoy acostumbrado a fumar solo. Tal vez quiero una compañía para ver la televisión y hablar sobre la teoría de cuerdas.-

-Y conseguir material de chantaje,- dice Sans.

Desvergonzado, Red sonríe. -Eso también. Es, je, ya es hora de que ambos nos relajemos. Sabes que quieres.-

Lo molesto es que Red tiene razón. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, incluso más que con lo del sexo. Parecía más problemático que ventajoso buscar hierba. Cualquiera en quien confiara lo suficiente como para fumar acompañarlo era alguien a quien podría decirle demasiado si el humo le aflojaba la lengua. Además, a veces sentía que la tensión era lo único que mantenía sus huesos unidos.

Pero carajo, ya está cansado de cargarlo.

Mal momento para decidir. Sans se encoge de hombros. -Está bien. Ya que estás siendo caritativo y todo, vamos a recrear una especial para después de la escuela.-

Él conoce sus límites. Se detendrá mucho antes de que llegue a ellos. Que Red se desbarate si quiere; si está lo suficientemente nervioso como para tomarse la molestia de buscar marihuana, Sans puede aprovechar una noche fácil.

-Genial,- dice Red, pareciendo genuinamente complacido. Él saca una pipa de su inventario. Es tan cliché como su encendedor. -Me encanta ser una mala influencia. ¿Cuándo es la parte en la que recurres a chupar vergas a cambio de drogas?-

-Podemos hacer eso más tarde si quieres,- dice Sans.

-¿Eso es bandera verde para coger mientras estás drogado?- Red pregunta, interesado. Empieza a empacar la pipa, los dedos hábiles y experimentados. Presumido. -Porque por mí sí, pero necesitaré que me lo digas ahora. Consentimiento y esas mierdas.-

-Claro,- dice Sans. Nunca lo ha intentado antes. Sólo ha fumado con Alphys; Tenía muchos otros amigos pero confiaba en ella. Ellos nunca habían cogido. Ella le gustaba demasiado como para arriesgarse a arruinarlo. Sabe que Red no espera nada y, por lo tanto, Sans no puede decepcionarlo. El sexo podría ser interesante. -Sólo no te pongas pervertido conmigo.-

-No pollos de goma. Entendido.-

Sans desplaza su peso, mirando hacia la puerta. -¿Deberíamos llevar esto a la habitación?-

Red ríe -¿Qué, no te apuntas a un poco de exhibicionismo?-

-No si se trata de tu hermano, no,- dice Sans.

-Miren al Policía de la Diversión. Relájate, con tu delicada sensibilidad y todo eso, el Jefe llamará antes de que llegue a casa.- Red termina de empacar la pipa y saca su encendedor. Enciende. La hierba se enciende y el primer hilo de humo de olor dulce se eleva a través de la tenue luz de la sala de estar. Red sonríe -¿Shotgun?- [uno fuma y suelta el humo en la cara del otro] 

-Si tu quieres.- Sans se ríe sorprendido cuando Red lo agarra por la parte delantera de la sudadera lo jala hasta que o se sube en el regazo de Red o se cae de cabeza. Toma la primera opción porque en serio no quiere escuchar lo que Red tendría que decir sobre la segunda.

-Sí quiero,- dice Red. -Hola. Esto parece familiar.-

Encaramado en el regazo de Red, Sans tiene una excelente vista de la expresión de Red y de los círculos más oscuros de lo habitual bajo sus ojos. Hay una tensión en su sonrisa. Una mejor persona probablemente le preguntaría si estaba bien, pero Red no es muy diferente a Sans. ¿Por qué abordar un problema cuando puedes evitarlo? En cambio, dice: -Creo que vi una porno como esta una vez.-

-Sí, es en la que la persona monta los dedos de alguien. Tengo una nuevo para ti.- Red sostiene la pipa entre sus dedos, el extremo casi toca los dientes de Sans. -Aquí. Los muchachos sin esperanza primero.-

-¡Oh!, señor,- Dice Sans sin expresión. -¿Estás seguro de que debería tomar dulces de extraños?-

-Caliente,- dice Red, los ojos brillantes. -Ahora llámame papi.-

-Tienes veinte años de retraso en la pensión alimenticia, papi,- dice Sans. Él da una calada mientras que Red ríe. El humo golpea su garganta y arde allí, saliendo de debajo de su camisa por donde escapa entre sus costillas. Huele a verde.

Es probable que Red pueda obtener una segunda mano del humo que se escapa de las cuencas de los ojos de Sans, pero Red aún se inclina hacia adelante y se quita la boca. Sans ronronea presionando más cerca, con una mano apoyada en la parte de atrás del sofá junto a la cabeza de Red, sujetándolo.

Cuando Red retrocede, su sonrisa es un poco más suave en los bordes. Tal vez un golpe es suficiente para poner esa mirada en su cara. Sans lo duda.

-Sí,- dice Red, con voz áspera. -Esto va a ser divertido.-

###

Resulta que hay problemas con todo el plan de moderación. Los problemas son los siguientes:

1) El tipo de hierba que dos estudiantes universitarios nerds pueden conseguir es aparentemente una mierda en comparación con lo que puede encontrar un maldito increíblemente esquemático con conexiones.

2) Sans es un idiota que intenta seguirle el paso a alguien que literalmente tiene cinco veces su HP.

3) No quiere dejar de besar a Red. Parece intrincadamente atado con comer el humo de su boca. El hecho de que Red es su amigo con derechos y Sans no necesita una excusa para besarlo parece ser cada vez menos importante.

Resultado final: Sans está profundamente jodidamente jodido.

-Red,- dice Sans.

Están horizontales Eso sucedió en algún momento. Red se tendió en el sofá con Sans encima de él, Sans tiene su sudadera detrás de su cabeza. Acostarse sobre Red probablemente sería incómodo si Sans no estuviera encendido, pero es más fácil poner su boca en la garganta de Red de esa manera y Red hace algunos ruidos realmente grandiosos cuando Sans le lame la garganta.

-¿Qué?- Dice Red Sus dedos trazan la columna vertebral de Sans a través de su camisa. Los tenía cavando en los hombros de Sans hace un tiempo. Eso estuvo bien.

Sans levanta la cabeza para mirarlo. -Red.-

Red levanta una ceja. No puede manejar la misma frialdad altiva que Edge, principalmente porque sus ojos no están muy enfocados. -Sí.-

Sans agarra un puñado de su camisa. De alguna manera, Red sigue usando ropa. Tal vez es una venganza por que Sans no se la ha quitado. Eso algo que haría Red. Muy en serio, dice, -Red.-

-Mierda, eres un peso ligero,- se ríe Red, -¿Qué?-

Sans se acerca más a él, o lo intenta, porque no hay mucho espacio entre ellos. Pero es información importante. Crítica. -Estás ronroneando.-

Es un pequeño ronroneo, oxidado y suave, como un secreto. Sans puede sentirlo en la caja torácica de Red.

-Bueno, sí,- dice Red, apartando la mirada. Su cara es un poco rosada. -Estoy drogado. Me has escuchado hacerlo antes. ¿Y?-

-Me gusta,- dice Sans.

La mano de Red se extiende sobre la espalda de Sans, tocando sus costillas. -Tú también lo estás haciendo, idiota. Es ruidoso.-

Huh Sans no se había dado cuenta. Entre un golpe y otro, había pasado de ser cálido y cómodo a demasiado drogado como para levantarse. Aunque todavía sigue cálido. Todavía cómodo. ¿Por qué siempre intentaba irse después del sexo cuando era tan agradable acurrucarse con Red? Necesita dejar una nota para él junto a las que se refieren a los reinicios para que no se olvide.

Sans le toca la garganta. Ahí está el ronroneo, como un motor de barco. Él traga. -Sí, pensé que estaba roto. No puedo hacer que se calle. Lo siento. ¿Aún quieres tener sexo?-

-¿Por qué diablos pides disculpas, raro?- Red pregunta, como si esa fuera la información relevante aquí.

-Podría sentirse bien si tuviera tu verga en mi garganta. El ronroneo, quiero decir.- Red lo mira fijamente. Sans pregunta: -¿Qué?-

Riéndose a medias, Red dice: -Mierda. ¿Es esto lo que se necesita para que te pongas a hablar sucio?-

-No se trata de hablar sucio,- dice Sans. -Es una idea para un experimento. Hablo de ciencia aquí.-

-Heh- Red clava sus dedos en la espina de Sans. El ronroneo de Sans levanta un par de niveles. -Así que la hierba te pone cachondo. Lo tengo.-

Sans se aplasta contra la cadera de Red, sólo tratando de obtener un poco de fricción. El deseo discreto que había estado allí, pero no era urgente mientras él estaba en el regazo de Red o besuquéanduse durante una obscena cantidad de tiempo, se deseo cayó sobre él derrepente. Red inhala bruscamente, los ojos brillando más.

-¿Todavía quieres?- Sans pregunta de nuevo. Si no, se tambaleará hacia el baño y se ocupará de él.

-Sí,- dice Red, arrastrando la palabra. Se desplaza bajo Sans, bajando sus shorts de sus caderas. Malas noticias: eso requiere que Sans deje de aplastarse contra él por un minuto. Buenas noticias: la magia de Red formó una verga para que coincida con la que Sans ha tenido desde que Red comenzó a gemir. Sans comienza a deslizarse hacia abajo por su cuerpo, y Red lo jala hacia arriba de nuevo. -Nuh-uh. No voy a poner nada en tu boca. Mientras te tengo así, quiero escucharte.-

-Eres un imbécil,- dice Sans. -No soy tan idiota.-

-Eres exactamente igual de imbécil,- dice Red. -Los Sanses son idiotas. Es un rasgo universal.-

-Tu madre es un rasgo universal,- dice Sans.

-Quiero decir, probablemente,- dice Red. -Si tenemos una genética diferente y un trasfondo diferente, ¿seguimos siendo dos versiones de la misma persona? ¿Cuáles son los límites allí? ¿En qué momento somos solo dos tipos con el mismo nombre?-

Sans considera eso. -Whoa. Profundo.-

-Soy un chico profundo,- dice Red. -Ahora quítate los malditos pantalones.-

-Sí, sí.- Sans tiene sus shorts lo suficientemente bajos como para que no le caigan esperma en ellos. Cualquier otra cosa requiere más coordinación de la que tiene ahora. -Me estás diciendo filosofía porque estas tratando meterme en mis pantalones. Pero el chiste se revierte. Quiero cojerte incluso cuando eres un imbécil.-

-¿Es eso cierto?,- dice Red, como si estuviera tratando de no reírse. Cabrón. -No podría estar seguro.-

-Quiero cojerte prácticamente todo el tiempo,- dice Sans. -Es realmente desafortunado.-

-¿Se supone que debo arrepentirme? Porque no lo estoy,- dice Red. Se lame la palma de la mano, mojándola, un destello de la lengua a través de los huecos en sus dedos distrae momentáneamente..

-Eso es porque eres el clon malvado,- dice Sans. -Tal vez dibuje una barba con marcador …- Red pone un brazo alrededor de Sans y lo lleva a una mejor posición como si no fuera nada. Sus penes se alinean, el primer contacto directo que Sans ha tenido desde que comenzó todo esto. El placer es lento y espeso y lo abarca todo. Él dice: -Oh, mierda.-

Red toma sus miembros en la mano, un agarre suelto, hueso cálido y magia cálida. Gime por el toque de su propia mano, o tal vez por la forma en que Sans se atraganta con aire y se aferra a la camisa de Red. Voz llena de humo y sexo, Red dice: -¿Bueno?-

Sans asiente con la cabeza bruscamente. No puede apartar los ojos de la mano de Red, el presemen se mezcla con saliva y mantiene las cosas resbaladizas, el contraste de colores entre la magia de Red y la suya. Frío azul y rojo tuétano.

-Háblame,- dice Red.

Sans lo mira. Red lo mira, ve demasiado, devolviéndole la misma cantidad. Esos círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos ... Sans no es el único que necesita esto. Se estremece y mira hacia otro lado. Pasa saliva. Su boca está seca. -Sabes, Red, n-no somos extraños en el amor.-

Siente la risa de Red más de lo que la oye. El lento deslizamiento de la mano de Red no se detiene. -Oye, hombre, tú conoces las reglas y yo también. Sólo quiero decirte cómo me siento.-

¿Cómo diablos habla Red tanto durante el sexo? Durante el sexo drogados, ¿nada menos? Aparte del pequeño gruñido en su voz, podría estar haciendo un crucigrama. Es difícil para Sans incluso unir dos pensamientos en este momento. Tratar de bromear y no convertirse en un maldito desastre es imposible, pero él lo intenta. -Bueno, tienes que hacerme entender …- Un gemido estremecedor se atora en su garganta y él pierde el hilo por completo. -Carajo, Red.-

-Sí,- dice Red, con una gran satisfacción en su voz como si Sans le diera algo.

Esto es un error. Es demasiado honesto Sans necesita simplemente decirlo. Red lo dejaría ir. Él sabe que lo haría. Pero él es tan capaz de detenerse a sí mismo como de arreglar la máquina, de arreglar cualquier cosa en su vida inútil de mierda, y no quiere hacerlo. Él quiere quedarse aquí.

Así que él cubre los dedos de Red con los suyos. Mantiene su muñeca floja, siguiendo el ejemplo de Red, y frota su pulgar sobre la cabeza del pene de Red en cada golpe. Se alcanza a tocar a sí mismo con la misma frecuencia, pero está de acuerdo con ser sólo un daño colateral.

Red se estremece. Dice: -Estás demasiado drogado para ser útil,- pero no como si fuera a detener a Sans.

-Tu cara está demasiado drogada para ser útil,- murmura Sans, su propia cara presionada contra el hombro de Red. Él es el más útil. Ni siquiera está tratando de hacer que Red vaya más rápido. Sea testigo de lo largo de su generosidad.

Ah. Largo. Tendrá que decírselo a Red más tarde.

Red tuerce su muñeca en el siguiente golpe. Sans se arquéa, tratando de seguirlo, para que Red le dé más. Sus dedos se aprietan sobre los de Red y Red frena por completo. Sans no se queja, pero se acerca vergonzosamente.

-Tengo esto,- dice Red. -Es mi turno de todos modos.-

Sans no puede recordar de quién es el turno. Pero tiene sentido que el que puede coordinar maneje la dirección. A regañadientes, alivia su agarre, presionando su pulgar contra la punta del miembro de Red. Juega con la punta un poco para hacerle maldecir. Él no hacerlo demasiado fácil para él, no quiere que Red obtenga ideas.

Aún así, es algo agradable no tener que hacer nada más complicado que escuchar el ronroneo del motor oxidado de Red y ver cómo se mueve la mano de Red, que se vuelve más húmeda con presemen en cada estocada. No está seguro si Red lo está torturando deliberadamente o si está tan relajado que el placer simplemente lo recorre en oleadas lentas, construyéndose en lugar de empujarlo fuera del borde como de costumbre. Conociendo a Red, es deliberado.

Sans se mueve un poco para que pueda volver a lamer la garganta de Red. El hueso sabe a humo, como si pudiera volver a drogarse con eso.

-Carajo, tu boca,- dice Red con voz ronca. Antes de que Sans pueda decir que sí, eso estaba en oferta, pero Red lo rechazó, el agarre de Red se aprieta.

Sans ahoga la mayor parte del ruido desesperado que hace en la garganta de Red. No todo. Cuando lame Red otra vez, sabe a cuero. El collar es sangre caliente. Intención zumba débilmente, posesivamente, magia sobre magia. Años de ello se han quemado en el cuero. Se siente como Red y algo más. Alguien más.

Él se retira un poco. No la garganta, entonces, no cuando está así de torpe. Con su mano libre, levanta la camisa de Red y toca sus costillas. Necesita estar haciendo algo, no puede simplemente quedarse aquí y tomarlo. Él necesita valer la pena. Él dice, un poco tembloroso, -puedo chupártela.-

-Esto es lo que quiero,- dice Red. El no se detiene. Tal vez sólo mantendrá a Sans así, drogado e inútil. -Lo estás haciendo genial.-

Golpe directo, y Red ni siquiera está apuntando. Sans cierra los ojos con fuerza, estremeciéndose por completo. Está tan cerca, tan malditamente cerca, pero no es suficiente. El placer se prolonga una y otra vez, acumulándose sobre él hasta que no puede respirar.

-Relájate,- dice Red, casi gentil. Acelera, la bofetada húmeda de su mano obscena, la verga tan dura contra Sans, sólida, resbaladiza y buena. Un gemido se desliza por los dientes de Sans. Voz áspera, Red dice: -Justo así. Déjame …-

Sans no escucha el resto de lo que se supone que debe dejar que Red haga porque está demasiado ocupado deshaciéndose de sus manos. Es increíble (en el sentido aterrador) que su cuerpo pueda hacerle esto, sentirse así, ser manipulado por Red de esta manera. El ruido que sale de su garganta es crudo e involuntario, y Red lo repite, masturbándose con los fluidos de Sans. Es tosco, como si hubiera olvidado que todavía está sosteniendo el miembro de Sans contra el suyo, sacándole réplicas de los huesos de Sans. Sin coordinación, Sans aprieta su agarre alrededor de Red y lo ayuda. Es lo menos que puede hacer.

-mierda, es tan …- Red dice, las palabras entrecortadas y descoordinadas. -Tú …- Y luego se viene caliente contra los dedos de Sans. Él tiembla, sus huesos se sacuden.

Sans lo acaricia con su nariz en la cara. Parece demasiado esfuerzo darle un verdadero beso, y Red está jadeando demasiado fuerte de todos modos. -Estás bien-, dice Sans. Las palabras tropiezan en su camino fuera de su lengua. -Tú te hiciste eso solito. No sé qué esperabas.-

Red ríe temblorosamente, luego comienza a poner su pegajosa mano en la espalda de Sans. Sans lo atrapa por la muñeca y arrastra la mano de Red a su boca. Parece más eficiente simplemente lamerlo. Menos ropa que lavar.

Red se queda quieto, parece que está atrapado entre desconcertado y encendido. Cuando Sans mete los dedos de Red en su boca, Red los engancha detrás de sus dientes. Su sonrisa es peligrosa cuando dice: -No me tientes.-

Hay saliva que brota en la boca de Sans. Los dedos de Red descansan sobre su lengua. Él ve a Red a la cara, tratando de encontrar esa tensión de antes. No, Red definitivamente se ve mejor. Más relajado. Entonces Sans lo muerde.

Realmente no sabe lo que habría hecho si Red todavía se veía estresado. Él no sabe lo que Red habría hecho.

Red resopla y quita sus dedos, limpiándose la saliva en su propia camisa. -Maldito.-

-Síp,- Sans está de acuerdo. Pone su cabeza de nuevo en el hombro de Red, retorciéndose en una posición cómoda e ignorando el gruñido de Red. Se siente como si sus huesos estuvieran zumbando, la magia en sus articulaciones reemplazada por miel o algo igualmente inútil como un agente de unión. Moverse parece una mala idea, especialmente cuando Red pone una mano en su espina dorsal y comienza a acariciarlo como si fuera un gato. Ronroneos resuenan en la garganta de Sans.

-Gracias,- dice Red, casi demasiado bajito para escuchar.

Eso probablemente requiera algún tipo de respuesta. Sans le da una palmadita en el hombro. -Está bien.- Un largo momento de silencio. Sí, eso probablemente no sea suficiente. Él intenta de nuevo. -¿Algo pasa?-

-Sí, cojimos-, dice Red. -Lo siento que te lo hayas perdido.-

-Mngh.- Sans vuelve a poner su mano debajo de la camisa de Red para que pueda tener huesos desnudos bajo su mano. Las grietas en las costillas de Red tienen una textura interesante bajo sus dedos, alisadas con el tiempo y la nutrición regular. Él bosteza -Estoy seguro de que me mostraste un buen momento.-

-Creo que sí,- dice Red, presumido, con una pregunta genuina debajo. Sans asiente y Red se relaja un poco, su ronroneo se vuelve cada vez más fuerte. Después de un momento, Red dice: -No es nada. Solo la mierda normal.-

-Hm- Sans frota su mejilla contra el pecho de Red. -Terrible.-

-Sí.- Red sigue acariciándolo. -Especialmente la parte en la que estamos tratando de hablar de sentimientos como un par de imbéciles.-

-Estoy drogado,- dice Sans como si eso explicara todo, porque en realidad lo hace. Había estado planeando dejarlo solo. Cortesía básica. Pero si algo estaba mal, si había una amenaza o alguna razón para que Red comenzara a apilar LV nuevamente, Sans quería al menos verlo venir. Él nunca afirmó no ser un hipócrita.

-¿Estás drogado? Oh, mierda, mejor llamo a la policía,- dice Red.

Sans se ríe. -Debería haber parado hace una hora.-

-Tal vez,- dice Red. -Me alegro de que no lo hayas hecho. No estás intentando huir en cuanto terminamos, por primera vez.-

-Sólo me estás utilizando para acariciarnos,- dice Sans.

-Sí, has descubierto mi secreto. Felicidades.- Red se hunde más en el sofá como si quisiera quedarse allí un rato. -Jefe no le gustan los mimos y me imagino que tú no me vas a asesinar.-

-Podría asesinarte,- dice Sans. Sus ojos siguen cerrando sin su permiso. Groseros. -No estás seguro.-

-Bueno, ahora arruinaste la sorpresa.- Red sacude su pierna, tratando de llamar su atención. Sans gruñe. -Dame tu teléfono para que pueda enviarle un mensaje de texto a tu hermano de que te vas a quedar.-

-Me voy a ir en un minuto,- dice Sans. -Tengo cosas que hacer.-

La máquina. Él podría ... mirarla o algo así. Volver a revisar los planos. O podría bañarse para quitarse el humo y no ser un maldito desastre en la mañana al ir a trabajar. Un montón de cosas por hacer.

-Estoy demasiado drogado para tomar un atajo, lo que significa que definitivamente estás demasiado drogado para tomar un atajo,- dice Red. -Rayos, sabe dónde terminarías. Seguramente el atajo te dejará caer por una cascada y luego tu hermano me matará y mi hermano me matará. Será el centro del hermanicidio.-

-Papyrus no mataría a nadie,- dice Sans. -Es demasiado genial. Es simplemente ... la mejor persona. Lo quiero mucho.-

-Bien. El mío es un imbécil.- Red se mueve debajo de él (desafortunadamente), alcanzando los shorts de Sans. Husmea a través de los bolsillos, hace un pequeño 'aha', y agarra el coxis de Sans. Sans lanza un gritito and Red dice: -Vuelve a ponerte los pantalones.-

-Estoy recibiendo mensajes contradictorios,- dice Sans.

-Oye, si quieres que el Jefe te vea todo cuando llegue a casa, no hay problema por mí,- dice Red. - Estoy bastante seguro de que a él tampoco le importaría.-

-Eso es alarmante.- Sans arrastra en sus shorts de nuevo. Es toda una producción. Se asegura de codear a Red un par de veces. Una vez hecho esto, suspira, -Está bien. Dame el teléfono, lo haré.-

-Tan gracioso como escucharte decirle que lo amas durante veinte minutos, ya hice el mensaje mientras estabas tratando de descubrir los shorts- dice Red.

-Oh.- Sans da vuelta eso en su cabeza. -¿Red?-

-Sí bebé?.- Red vuelve a acariciarlo, firme, fácil.

Sans quiere mirarlo, pero eso es un gran esfuerzo cuando puede escuchar el ritmo del alma de Red en su lugar. No late como si estuviera roto. -No suenas drogado.-

-Estoy súper jodido,- dice Red alegremente. -Sólo estoy acostumbrado a hacer esto solo.-

Eso parece increíblemente triste. Sans puede imaginárselo, Red recorriendo la casa esperando que Edge regrese de patrullar, demasiado cauteloso para relajarse, pero todavía necesitando algo que lo ayude a durar una semana más, un día más, una hora más.

Sans lo acaricia. -Ya no tienes que fumar solo. Si alguna vez necesitas a alguien que sea una total carga, estoy aquí para ti.-

-Una carga total que es buena en esto,- dice Red.

-Eso podría ser dulce o una estupidez narcisista,- dice Sans. Red se encoge de hombros, sacudiendo su cabeza, y Sans pierde cualquier afecto por él para siempre, o al menos durante los próximos dos minutos. -¿Quieres ver a Mythbusters y quejarte de su metodología de investigación?-

-Mierda, sí,- dice Red con fervor, y comienza a cavar en los cojines buscando el control remoto. -Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías.-


	2. Bonus

Es tarde cuando Edge llega a casa. Hubo otra reunión, otra cena. Nunca conoció al Asgore de su propio mundo, que sólo emergió del castillo para tratar personalmente con monstruos lo suficientemente estúpidos como para dañar a un niño monstruo, pero esta versión parece una sombra. Es un hombre quebrantado que tolera la falta de respeto de su propia gente, pregunta cómo se siente Edge y, sin embargo, mata a niños humanos con sus propias manos. Se involucra en charlas incómodas con los humanos. Él hace tiempo para problemas minúsculos de la gente. Él ruega ser derrocado y desafortunadamente el trabajo de Edge es evitarlo. Si Edge estaba destinado a algo más que ser un arma, dejaría al rey a su inevitable y desastrosa caída.

Al menos le permite servir con esta Undyne, que es lo suficientemente parecida a la suya que a veces lo olvida. Y está Frisk, por supuesto, que es tolerable para un humano y aún tiene todas las habilidades de supervivencia de un lemming. Frisk lo necesita a su espalda para ser despiadado donde mejores monstruos se inmutarían. Él tiene (marginal) fe en que Red puede cuidarse a sí mismo en su ausencia.

Aún así, algo en él se relaja cada noche cuando abre la puerta y encuentra a Red ileso. Por lo general, tendido en el sofá. Sans durmiendo encima de él es algo nuevo.

Red abre rápidamente un ojo. Su expresión podría confundirse con perezosa si Edge no supiera que Red no necesita ponerse de pie para matar a alguien. Está claramente intoxicado, pero no hasta el punto de inutilidad. Bueno. Este mundo es más seguro, pero siempre hay riesgo. Cuando ve a Edge, la repentina tensión lo abandona. Su voz es un poco ronca. -Hola Jefe.-

Edge asiente con un lacónico saludo. Mientras se quita la chaqueta, mantiene sus ojos en el sofá. Puede escuchar a Sans ronroneando desde el otro lado de la habitación, con la garganta llena y sin vergüenza. No recuerda haber escuchado ese sonido de Red. Si alguna vez lo ha hecho, han pasado años.

Cuando se acerca, con cuidado ser silencioso, Sans no se mueve. Él podría estar fingiendo; Red ha utilizado ese truco muchas veces como para que Edge no confíe por completo en un Sans dormido. Aún así, Sans siempre parece nervioso alrededor de Edge, colocando una sonrisa descuidada como si Edge estuviera ciego, sin apartar la vista de él por un segundo. No hay nada de esa tensión silenciosa en él ahora.

Red está mirando la cara de Edge como si pudiera leer la línea de pensamiento de Edge. Su sonrisa se vuelve lobuna. Así de cerca, Edge puede oír que Red también ronronea, más suave pero constante. -Sí. Cayó hace unos veinte minutos. Supongo que lo dejé agotado.-

No hay duda de cómo, no con el olor débil y persistente del sexo en el aire, no cubierto del todo por el humo. Edge tendrá que ventilar la casa para que salga el humo; Él no puede soportar su olor. Si Red no lo necesitara ...

Una hipotética inútil. Red lo necesita. Y Edge no puede decir que le moleste mucho viendo a Red cuando no está equilibrado en el filo de un cuchillo de nervios y rabia perpetua. Disfruta del sexo que tiene con Red, pero no puede ser descrito como fácil a menos que Red haya estado fumando. Luego se vuelve flexible, entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de Edge, susurrando palabras casi de afecto como un secreto sucio.

La próxima vez. Encuentra en sí mismo una sorprendente falta de celos. Tal vez es sólo que Sans no es una amenaza. Tal vez sea el hecho de que Sans le da a Red lo que Edge no puede. Tal vez sea que Edge quiere que Sans grite de placer debajo de él, con un collar alrededor de su garganta. Cualquiera que sea la razón, los mira a los dos y una parte inquieta de él está satisfecha. Todas las cosas en sus lugares, seguras.

Sosteniendo la mirada de Edge, Red deja que la mano que descansa sobre la espalda de Sans se recorra lentamente por su espina dorsal. Cuando alcanza la cintura de los shorts de Sans, levanta un poco la camisa para mostrarle a Edge un toque de hueso liso y desnudo. Red toca ese lugar vulnerable con la punta de sus dedos. Él es el instrumento de Edge.

Sans suspira. Red sonríe. Entonces Sans dice, con la voz llena de irritación somnolienta, -Deja de ser un maldito espeluznante. Estoy durmiendo.-

Sonriendo torcidamente, Red dice: -Me atrapaste. Vuelve a dormir. No volverá a suceder.-

-Más vale que no.- murmura Sans. Si se da cuenta de que Edge está flotando cerca, no le impide aflojarse y caer de inmediato en la respiración profunda y constante del sueño.

Red mira a Sans como un pedazo de maquinaria que quiere desarmar, examinando cada componente para ver cómo funciona. No hay garantía de que lo volverá a armar cuando termine de examinar. Tienden a funcionar mejor si lo hace. Cuando mira a Edge, no necesita decir: Mira lo que te traje. Edge puede verlo en el brillo de placer de sus ojos.

Lo que en realidad dice Red es: -Tráeme algo de beber.-

Edge levanta una ceja. Es un aspecto que ha perfeccionado sólo por la frecuencia con que Red lo obliga a hacerlo.

-Vamos,- Red persuade. -¿Sabes que cuando tienes un gato sobre ti, no puedes levantarte? Es una regla.-

Sans es significativamente menos propenso a mutilar a alguien que Doomfanger. Doomfanger es lo suficientemente vicioso con cualquiera menos Edge,tanto que Edge no está (completamente) preocupado por él sin la presencia de Edge. De esa manera, el gato probablemente sea el mejor adaptado a la supervivencia que cualquiera de los hombres en su sofá.

Cuando Edge simplemente sigue mirándolo, Red suspira y dice a regañadientes: -Por favor.-

Aceptable. Edge va a la cocina y consigue un vaso de agua. Si Red agrega alcohol al cannabis, tiende a deprimirse. Casi terriblemente. Y Edge no le está dando mostaza porque rayos, eso es asqueroso.

Cuando le da el vaso a Red, Red absorbe la mitad, como si tuviera algún tipo de antídoto. Deja el resto en el suelo y se limpia la boca con la muñeca. Él dice con voz ronca: -Gracias.-

Hay una mirada en sus ojos que dice que si Edge persiste, Red podría decir cosas con una lengua suelta de humo que se sentirá obligado a compensar con cruelda mañana. Despertaría Sans. Ninguno de los dos duerme lo suficiente, y Edge quisiera animar a que esto vuelva a suceder. Así que Edge solo le da a Red su chaqueta y le dice: -Ten cuidado con las púas. Si lo matas, no aspiraré.-

Red ríe, pero tiene cuidado cuando pone la chaqueta sobre los hombros de Sans. -¿Ya es oficial? ¿Me estás abandonando por otro Sans?-

-Ahórrame tu inseguridad,- dice Edge. La sonrisa de respuesta de Red se congela cuando Edge se acerca y pone sus dedos, muy suavemente, sobre la boca de Red. -Buen trabajo.-

Una pequeña amabilidad. Red lo mira con horror, como si Edge simplemente sacara su propia alma y la aplastara en su mano.

No debería ser así. Pero así es.

Edge retira su mano. -Buenas noches.-

Se retira a su habitación y a su cama vacía. Déjalos dormir. Alguien tiene que vigilar.


End file.
